


Medusa/Soldier

by MrProphet



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Medusa/Soldier

The sword is heavy in my hand. I have trained for this moment, but still my palm is slick with sweat.

_It's a simple moment, a simple choice. I could close my eyes, let the blade end me. One day, one of them will; one of these bright, young boys will find me sleeping, or take my unawares. Why not this one, with his beardless chin and his heart full of courage._

I see her in the shadow of a wall and for a moment she looks beautiful, but she moves into the light and I see the serpents writhing on her head, the look of savage fury on her face.

_He sees me and his face sets in anger; he lifts his sword for the kill._

I lift my sword, trying not to show my fear and I step towards her; I know I have only seconds.

_One of them will kill me one day; but not this one; not this day._

_I meet his gaze, watch him turn to stone, and I try not to weep for his youth._

She lifts her head and meets my gaze. Her rage freezes my blood, as my body turns to stone.


End file.
